A Zebra's Wrath
by Disney-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Zara's life was literally burned down, now she needs to stand up to a slave driving boss with her friends; a gryphon and two city mares. Everything'll work, right? First of the factory trilogy*My first story*
1. I need to fly: Prologue

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Zara was limping on her hooves, as a zebra she couldn't fly but she had to try, her mechanical wings that she's had since she made them as a filly couldn't fail her now, not when she needed them. The same factory she worked at was blown to smithereens, the only things she had as a reminder was her books that she saved. They were magic books that she's been practicing to have the factory only run on magic not exotic creatures, not dragons, gryphons, or a minotaur, not even dragons, just magic that could go on forever that could be changed to adapt.

Zara couldn't see along the horizon, it was covered in smoke. Her saddle bag was the only thing she had now, she had to fix this, her life was potentially over if she didn't find her friends. If her friends were near she could easily get to her boss and talk some sense in to him, or rather slap some sense into him before he made another factory.

She started walking she passed the desert and through dodge city, past Baltimare and to Manehatten

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon_


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Cherry Swirl was trotting down Manehattan's fashion district, the clouds overhead were very dark and it was about to rain. She passed by many shops with the latest creations by the up and coming designer Coco Pomell. Cherry Swirl was the co-owner of her own cafe not two city blocks away. Cherry started to trot faster almost to a gallop, it started to sprinkle and get heavier.

 _Riiip_

"UGGH! Oh come on!" A cream colored zebra with mechanical wings exclaimed. Her light mint eyes traveled to her saddle bag, the bottom right half had completely been weathered away due to the rain.

Cherry galloped to the stranger. "Umm, are you okay?"

The zebra looked at the light neon colored unicorn with a golden blonde mane with cherry red at the tips, the pony's cutie mark was two ice-cream cones with cherries on them.

"What do you want?" Cherry Swirl was quite taken aback by the rude comment of the cream colored zebra. The zebra had a long brown mane and tail with a rose colored ribbon in her hair, part of the zebra's ear was taken off. Her cutie mark was a couple of gears together.

"I-I just asked if you were okay. I didn't mean to up-"

"Yeah? Well, you did. If you want to help me then get me somewhere where these books won't get anymore wet." Cherry automatically obeyed and used her magic automatically and picked up the books. While Cherry levitated the books she ran to the building with the zebra close behind her. By the time they reached the cafe, the rain was really pouring down.

"My...my...whoa..my flat's..upstairs." Cherry said through deep breaths.

"Umm...um, okay" The zebra said between breaths also, she started walking, slowly, upstairs

Cherry temporarily sat there, but started following the mysterious zebra. Cherry then used her magic to open the door to her flat. She quickly regretted that, She opened the door and there was her older sister laughing and rolling on the floor with her magic levitating the letter.

"Ha,ah. Look...look at this." Cherry took it from her older sister, it was a letter from her mother saying that she'll sell the cafe to make even more bits then what they're already making. This always happened, her mother never liked their cafe but it was keeping them afloat, they didn't need help, but apparently they knew someone who does.

"What's up?" the zebra asked. Cherry showed her the insulting letter.

"Oh. Hmm." the zebra mumbled clearly trying to piece it together. Cherry's sister finished laughing. Cherry started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh. Funny." she looked at the zebra, she started noticing her surroundings "Heh, Cherry? Who's this?"

The zebra looked offended, not only looked but was offended because this pony who was laughing hysterically only a moment ago was now suspicious that she was doing something wrong.

"I'm Zara, and you are?" Zara stated rudely, the pony had a look of surprise, _Got her._

"I'm Java Bean, the co-owner of the cafe downstairs." The royal blue pony stated. The royal blue colored unicorn had a brown and deep indigo mane and tail, her cutie mark is a mug with three coffee beans.

"Oh, that's ni-" Zara was rudely interrupted

"AHH!" Cherry had a look of horror on her face, the books that she was levitating had gotten really wet and almost too soggy to the point that they almost were breaking apart.

"What?!" Zara and Java chimed. They galloped over to the kitchen, they saw her sitting on the floor and bawling. Java levitated them and showed them to Zara, Java didn't say anything.

"Perfect, just perfect. That was my only defense, and those were the books I was almost done studying those. They were the easiest." The sister looked at her like she was crazy but they didn't dare say anything.

"Well, we can still fix this. Cherry! Blow dryers and heat lamps. Zara! Lay out the books in a line on the counter."

Cherry went down the hallway into the bedrooms and bathroom. Zara took the books and carefully put the four old books in a line.

"Got 'em!" Cherry came back levitating the heat supplies. Java plugged them in and then flipped the books to a random points, turned the heat lamp and fans on.

"Here goes nothing." Java said hopefully.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon_


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

"We've been waiting for two hours. How long does it take to dry books?" Zara whined.

"How long is your patience?" Java commented annoyed by her constant complaints.

Cherry was sitting on the couch, nervously sensing tension of maximum altitudes, it wasn't even funny.

"So! Zara, how long have you been in Manehatten?"

"Hmm? Oh, well I got here last night. I arrived from beyond the Macintosh Hills."

"What?!" the sisters cried.

"Are you serious?" Cherry Swirl exclaimed

"That's a long trek, how did you do it?" Java Bean asked worried.

"I walked, no. Actually I galloped and stopped in Dodge City" Zara said stoically. To her it wasn't like lifting pounds of oil or being around really hot metal that will burn off your flank if your 100 ft above it without gloves and a body suit while stirring it.

"I-I-I don't know how to even respond to that." Java was dumbstruck all because that this zebra who ran mile and miles before reaching a town with civilization. And a town with food and water. What had this Zebra been through to run so far without stopping?

"Well, if you worked where I worked, you would probably know that it would be manageable."

" _So,_ what was your work?" Cherry asked innocently.

Zara was scared, she was scared of being treated like a baby because of everything that's happened to her.

"Ok, you really want to know?" the sisters nodded furiously, "Alright.I'll tell ya, but keep an eye on the books, I don't want them to burn."

"Alright, I'm gonna start at the beginning. When I was young I lived in a factory with my parents. One day I was left alone to work with my friend Paisley who's parents were there too. Paisley's parents took me in while my parents were gone. To this day I still don't know where they are. After years of waiting I got stronger and more immune to other people who didn't know my parents. When I finally gave up on my parents, I went to the Boss' office. He was upset and a bit drunk. He had matches and _a lot_ of oil barrels in his office. I ran out immediately. For the next few months nothing happened until he started shouting

'Celestia will never save us! She is a fraud, she isn't our Princess!'

He struck a match and flew away. The flame started to lead into his office, everyone started either running out or trying to put out the fire. They didn't succeed, I know because I was one of those people trying to put it out. I was the last one to get out. I tried to fly away but I glided away instead. I was close enough to see the rest of the factory burn up in smoke. The last thing I saw was my boss running away. Then I realized That I subconsciously grabbed my books and started running as fast as I could to the hills and towns. Took me two days to reach Ddoge City. And three weeks to reach Manehatten."

The sisters couldn't fathom the hardships she went through and they couldn't even tell her that they felt the same way. Java Bean sat in silence for so long they thought she was having a spasm or something.

"What's wrong with her?" Zara asked.

"Java? Java, say something." Cherry said shaking her sister.

"I...I'm sorry that I was so hard on you." Java said not looking at her but looking at the ground.

Zara didn't know how to respond to this.

 _Whoosh_

"What was that?" said Cherry. They started sniffing, they smelled looked at the counter with the books. Two of the four were on fire.

"I told you to watch them!" Zara exclaimed, she tried to use magic to stop it.

"I'm sorry" Java responded. Cherry levitated the burning books and put them in the sink. She turned the faucet on and now the books were wet _again_ and burnt. Zara couldn't study those books. Not anymore.

Zara was turning red, Java had a look of horror, and Cherry had a sheepish smile.

"Umm..need new ones?

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon_


	4. Chapter 3

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

Java Bean, Cherry Swirl, and Zara were walking down town, to the bookstore near the theatre.

"What kind of books do ya' need?" Cherry asked.

"Spell books, of ongoing magic and a certain magic I can't describe." Zara stated upset, she was still upset that her books were ruined. at least she still had six left, two were a bit ruined by the water incident but they were readable.

"The bookstore is coming up." Cherry said.

"Oh, I don't think I have enough bits to pay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Zara, we'll pay." Cherry said sympathetically

"We will?" Java asked rudely

" _Yes,_ because they were really important to her and we let the books burn." Cherry reasoned.

The sisters had been looking to each other while talking, by the time they looked back to Zara she was somewhere completely different, she was in an alley way, poking her head out of the corner. She saw ponies dressed in what she thought were factory clothes, was actually steam punk cosplay. The sisters sprinted to the staring zebra.

"Do they work at a factory near here? How come they get the day off?"

"They don't work at a factory, they are cosplaying."

"Cos-whating?" Zara asked completely confused.

"Cosplaying. It's when you dress up like your favorite character or person from a play or book." Java explained

"Or this could just be a fashion statement." Zara looked up at the pony. Zara didn't understand what was going on, she was literally sheltered, she only knew of what was in the factory; scraps of clothes and rubber suits to keep from getting killed or being in-able to do heavy lifting. If you couldn't do heavy lifting, you had to work with the boss literally over your shoulder because they don't have anywhere else to go. Rumors of the boss possibly killing them was very real, so real it was the first and only scenario she fell back on to explain her parent's disappearance.

"I...I don't understand. Fashion statement? Cosplay? What is Equestria coming to?" Both sisters giggled and they continued the tour back to the book shop.

They walked into the book store, and Zara was all over the place. She found history books, fiction books, non-fiction books, historic fiction, fantasy, biographies, auto-biographies, and above all spell books.

"Sweet Celestia! There's so many books here! Cherry, Java, come look! This is a factional gold mine!" Zara was running excited, ecstatic and super happy. The girls were trying to get Zara to stop running and grabbing so many books. In the end they walked out with no more than 3 books...per pony.

As they walked home, Cherry Swirl and Java Bean were showered with a million thank-yous, And Zara was all Kawaii.

"Yay." Zara said cutely.

While they were walking with the books in tow, they didn't even notice a figure trailing behind them.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review_


	5. Chapter 4

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

Cherry pushed the door open, her saddle bag heavy with the books.

"I told you, we can't afford a two for one sale, not yet." Cherry said. On the way to their flat, they had been talking about how much bits they could drum up on sales and advertising.

"Well we can't afford an advert yet either, too expensive." Java said hauling the books she was carrying in her saddle bag, following her sister.

"What if you do a coffee house every Thursday? Ooh. Defense spells!" Zara was deep into her book. It was about how to use magic at any moment. She just got onto stunning spells.

The sisters looked at each other with wide eyes, they put the books down next to their spots on the couch. They were just about to sit down from exhaustion.

"Say that again." Java said, slowly walking to Zara.

"What? Defense spells? They got some gr-" Zara looked up from her book.

"No, before that." Java interrupted.

"Thursday? Coffee house?" Zara asked quizzically obviously not getting the pony's suddenly strange behavior.

"THAT"S IT!" Java yelled, startling both ponies.

"We can do a coffee house every Thursday with different flavors of coffee each week!" Java said looking ecstatic.

"You're a pro at that Java! That is your destiny after all." Cherry said starting to catch on. Zara walked to the kitchen and put the book down. She reached to get a washcloth to try and fix the burns on the kitchen counter. She knew where they were, but the biggest one wasn't there anymore. The zebra shrugged it off as a case of misplacement. Zara grabbed the next washcloth and started to work on the counter.

"-you think Zara?" Cherry asked swept up in the happiness. Zara stopped what she was doing and looked to her acquaintance.

"Hm?"

"What do you think about the idea of the coffee shop Thursdays?" Cherry explained slowly.

"Oh! Yeah that would be fun." she said halfheartedly. Zara had all her attention to something else.

"Zara? Zara are you alright?" Zara didn't pay attention, she was focused on the carpet. It seemed different, more rugged, like somepony had been there before.

"Yo-you didn't come back without me knowing,right?"

"Come back where?"

"To the flat. Did you or did you not come back without me knowing?" Zara asked sternly, she was closely examining the carpet. There wasn't blood,or any other apparent signs of any other pony coming into the flat. Zara completely zoned out on any conversation she may have been having. She looked at the pile of washcloths, one was missing,the biggest one. The floor was wet water,the faucet was broken. Zara turned her attention to something else that caught her eye, it was a feather, but not a regular feather, no, it was a peacock feather.

"We need to leave, now."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just go outside." Java and cherry walked outside, starting to think their friend's gone bonkers, completely mad. Zara started chanting, it was a lock-down spell to keep anyone from going in and nopony going out. She opened the door, and there was a shadowed figure inside.

Cherry Swirl started to whimper and cry, they had to cover her snout. The figure stopped what it was doing, it started coming to them.

Slowly but surely the figure became more recognizable. It was a Gryphon. The gryhon walked with a certain limp, it was the hind left leg. As the gryhon came into the light,Zara's eyes widened.

"Paisley?" Zara asked, her throat was dry, nothing to say, all the words were stuck in her throat.

The gryphon, Paisley, smiled briefly before falling to the floor, blood spilling from and unknown wound.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review_


	6. Chapter 5

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

Paisley woke up in a hospital bed, she was dehydrated and her feathers were crumpled. Paisley looked around the blinding room, there wasn't much except for the zebra with mechanical wings sitting,asleep, in the nearest corner of the room. Paisley sat up, she checked herself, nothing much, she tried to stand but she felt woozy.

"Blood loss. sit down." said the commanding voice of the alleged sleeping zebra.

"After a few weeks, you turn up, in my hostess' flat, by breaking in. And scare me half to death with your bleeding! I don't care if you're stupid or just plain crazy but, you need to be careful. Your wings can only take you so far." Zara gestured to the gryphon's wings with peacock feathers. This gryphon was different, she was a weird combination, she was half peacock, half albino lion, her eyes were red.

"I can explain" Paisley said trying to sit upright. she grabbed the zebra's shoulders.

"I know where he is." Zara started to tremble.

"Who?" Zara already knew she just needed confirmation.

"Our boss." Zara had blurry eyes, as tears escaped her face. she sat there crying on the hospital bed for a solid two minutes before the door opened and in bounding came Java Bean and Cherry Swirl.

"Are you alright?" Cherry asked sympathetically

"Sorry we took so long, we couldn't choose which flowers, so we bought one of each." Java said looking to the surprised gryphon.

"Didn't think I made new friends did ya'? Well I am chalk full of surprises sometimes." Zara said smugly. Paisley was stunned, after knowing this zebra for all her life she was starting to change. Ever since the disappearance of her parents, she was never really social, not to anyone who didn't know her this zebra had two new friends, she wasn't as surprised as she was happy.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't stay long in this hospital, he'll find me in a matter of days, maybe even hours." Paisley said paging the nurse.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" asked Nurse White Cross, she had an orange coat and a pink mane, her cutie mark was, of course, a white cross.

"I'm doin' just dandy, but I, uh have to,uh leave this here hospital. You see I have to take these fillies home to get their rest." Paisley put on a southern drawl and started to act like a mother.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave until you have been cleared." Paisley whispered under her breath, _Damn._ Suddenly all the pain that was in her side and hind leg came screaming back.

"Argh! Gah! Please leave!" Nurse White Cross was scared and trotted out of the room. Paisley sighed and sat back down, she was determined to get outta there but she couldn't.

"Zara, we need to find him. He's rebuilding the factory, in Las Pegasus, for drunken, idiot ponies who believe they have nothing to live for. Help me. If we don't he'll find us, you know that." Paisley was shaking. Zara's pupils were like the points of pins, her ears folded downwards, she could n't live with the thought of him torturing ponies.

"I'm sorry, but isn't this the same stallion who could be possibly responsible for Zara's parent's disappearance?" Cherry asked, already knowing the answer.

Paisley nodded, "Looks like you're up to speed." Zara was in the embrace of Paisley, she pulled away and looked only down. She didn't say a thing.

"What's his name?" Java asked.

Zara and Paisley looked up at the blue pony, they both said his name at the same time.

"Whiplash."

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review_


	7. Chapter 6

_I don't own MLP:FiM, Sorry that this is late._

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
**

"Who's Whiplash?" Java Bean asked scared

"Whiplash was our boss, he tortured ponies with his whip, and he enjoyed it too." Zara said looking to Java.

"He'd never give us a warning as to what we're doing wrong, he just grabbed us by the collar, brought us to his office, and whipped us until he got tired."Paisley said to Cherry

"No one dared to escape, because if you did he would take the the time and whip everyone, and I mean _everyone_ in his way." Paisley continued.

"Sometimes he would only starve us, just to be nice." Zara said looking at their scars on their necks and their hooves and backs.

"That's awful!"Cherry Swirl exclaimed

"You don't know awful, that was kindness. I'm not ever telling you what else went down in there, but if I do, once it's out of me you can't judge me, okay?" Zara looked away, she couldn't tell her hostess' what happened late at night when she was working and Whiplash was a little drunk.

"Okay?" The sisters were having the same feelings they had earlier when Zara told her story to them.

 _3 weeks later_

Paisley was out of the hospital and bed rest. They all went to Cherry's and Java's apartment.

"Okay, me and Java already share a room, but you and Zara will share the King sized bed in the separate room. Sorry." Java elaborated on the Gryphon and Zebra.

"It's okay." said Paisley.

They got dinner ready and ate, they then went to bed. In the middle of the night Paisley started to toss and turn. Paisley got up and walked to the door of the flat. Paisley walked out the door and through the doors of the cafe. She walked out on to the street and walked towards an old warehouse. Paisley didn't notice a pony not far from her, or the clip clop of hooves on the pavement. Zara had gotten up and dressed up as a poor mare on the street. She was less than 20 feet from Paisley. Zara walked for hours on end to follow the gryphon she started to see the warehouse in view, she sighed mentally, trying not to give away her position. Paisley opened the door and walked in, Zara decided to take the long way in case something was waiting for her.

 _1 hour later_

"I really bucking hate air vents, as if a smaller vent is easier for vent repair." Zara was squeezing her way through the air vent, not bothering to worry about her position, but it didn't really matter when she fell out of the vent. She spread her mechanical wings and glided for a smooth landing, she didn't make a sound, except the metal vent clash onto the cold linoleum floor of the warehouse.

"Why didn't you report the location earlier?!" _slap_ "I told you to find her and bring her to me!" sounded a gruff, deep voice.

"I just did. I told you the location of her whereabouts." said a cowering voice.

"Well, you're doing a really bad bucking job at keeping up the other end of the bargain and bringing ZARA TO ME!" another slap, and another and then a sound that sounded all to familiar.

A whip cracking.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	8. Chapter 7

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The whip cracked once, twice, three times, four times, five times. Zara couldn't control her tears and whimpers, it was Whiplash. Whiplash was a rapist, fillyknapper, killer, and above all alive. Whiplash needed to be stopped, but would kill her, she knew that. You see, Whiplash believed that the cause of the factory was the worker's faults when it was his all along.

"You're bucking lucky if I don't kill you after she gets here."

 _spit_

 _"_ Shut Up! LISTEN! Only I know where Zara is, if you kill me, you killed your chances of getting to her the easy way."

Zara recognized the voice, it belonged to Paisley. Remaining hidden behind the barrels, Zara lifted her head to see Paisley chained to a slab and her white fur lifted up to reveal many scars in the same place. Zara tried with all her might to not to puke right then and there. Paisley heard a faint voice, she silently knew it was Zara's.

"Zara." she whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, um... Bia Mara, a Pegasus back in Las Pegasus."

Whiplash didn't looked very convinced, but he shrugged it off as delusion.

Zara was stilled scared and she saw in horror the stallion hurting her lifelong best friend.

He was a dark brown pegasus stallion , with a black buzz cut. His eyes were dark green, and his cutie mark was a whip.

Zara was watching for hours, until dawn, then he patched her up and sent Paisley on her way

Paisley went straight to Zara, quietly and flawlessly, grabbed Zara by the collar. Paisley had covered her snout and walked through the unguarded exit. Out in a alleyway blocks away,Paisley released Zara and glared at her.

"I shoulda' known! You can't follow me anymore! Not while he's out!" Paisley yelled

"Then why are you letting yourself be tortured by that bucking creep!" Zara yelled back

"Because he needs to trust me!" Zara looked at her gryphon friend.

"He needs to trust me, he needs to trust me so I can report him to Princess Celestia, He'll get locked up and rot away in a jail for the rest of his life." she explained

"But why didn't you tell me?! I could've handled myself, you know that."

"But you're what he wants, he wants you for something." Zara started putting the pieces together, Paisley was putting herself in the line of fire to save her.

"You can't go anyomore, we need to get you to a hospital, look at this, it's gonna get infected." Zara looked to the gryphon's wounds cuts in the same place and whiplashes on her back, it was criss-crossed and jagged, the whip he used could take of somepony's horn, if whipped hard enough.

"I ca-" Paisley fainted and behind her, Whiplash.

"Nice to see you've joined in on the fun, Zara." his sinister smile spelled trouble all over.

The stallion held a cloth to her snout and she fell asleep instantly, he picked her up and dragged her to the warehouse. Whiplash had left Paisley, in some alleyway, with no pony knowing where or who she is. Paisley was cold, tired, hungry, and had been a punching bag for most of her life, if there was ever a time where she wasn't happy, now was the time. And let me tell you, she was _pissed._

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	9. Chapter 8

_I don't own MLP:FiM, Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been so busy with school. After a few days I should be able to upload more often._

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
**

Paisley was walking along the street just trying not to get mugged or found by Whiplash's henchponies. It took her hours to get back to the cafe. Paisley could've flown but she was just too tired. Paisley limped up the staircase, she started to heard muffled shouting in the sisters' flat. Paisley finally reached the top of the stairs and she heard through the cracked door.

"If she hadn't of come this wouldn't have happened!" Cherry had started to shout at her sister.

"Paisley is Zara's friend, this probably isn't her fault" Java reasoned.

"No! Paisley woke up and walked out of the flat in the middle of the night and Zara followed her. I saw it!"

"That doesn't mean it's Paisley's fault Zara isn't back, Zara probably got lost and she's somewhere near here."

"No! it's Paisley's fault! Look at the facts! Zara's missing, Paisley just happened to show up after Zara, They both woke up in the middle of the night, now we can't find Paisley either!" Cherry screamed, Java couldn't stop her sister, Cherry started to go into a mental breakdown. Deep down, Cherry knew that Paisley wasn't to blame, but right now all the evidence was too overwhelming for her. Paisley, just outside their door, was about ready to kill somepony, now even more so. But that wouldn't help her case so far. So all she did was walk into the room and stoop down to a hysterical Cherry Swirl.

"Don't cry, I didn't do anything to Zara, if I did, you wouldn't see me right now. Stop your crying and stand up." Paisley said calmly She held out a claw to help Cherry up, Cherry took that claw and stood up both glaring at Paisley and fake smiling, but what Cherry didn't know was that Paisley was also fake smiling.

"Are you done crying?" Paisley faked sympathy.

"Yeah" Cherry actually had a real smile this time, a smile Paisley was a bit regretful of doing something to.

Paisley really wanted to do this, Paisley pulled her claw back into a fist behind her head. Cherry didn't know and was met with a flying fist straight into her snout. Cherry flew a foot and fell over, they all heard a crack. Cherry was so in shock, she didn't feel the agonizing pain until a few moments of looking at a furious Paisley and a shocked Java Bean.

"If you wanted to blame me I'm pretty sure you could've found better evidence. Zara wasn't my fault, it was her own fault! Do you know what I had to go through to try and keep her secret? Whiplash beat me until I was bleeding a pint everyday." Paisley lifted her fur and revealed the scars" You can't just assume that I did something automatically!" Paisley yelled Cherry started to go into shock, she felt a warm tingling running down her coat. Cherry raised her hoof to her snout and pulled it back. Cherry almost fainted at the sight of her own blood. Java wasn't as mad as she was happy. Java Bean tried to suppress her laughter, but it just couldn't happen.

"P-paisley, I'm-I'm being, h-hahahahaha. Hem, h-honestly serious when I say that you can't just go around punching ponies in the snout, it's not right." Java struggled saying though bouts of laughter. Java had calmed down when Paisley stared at her and Cherry Swirl with a stink eye.

"Oh, Okay." Paisley just raised an eyebrow, she looked back at Cherry Swirl.

"Now, get up, get over yourself, and lets go and save Zara." Paisley offered her claw to Cherry.

Cherry took it.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	10. Chapter 9

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
**

Zara's mind was fuzzy, she heard a weird drill sound. She also heard a fuzzy conversation between two ponies. She tried to walk over to the ponies with her slight blurriness, but she soon realized her front hooves were tied upon a slab, a cold metal slab. But her hind legs were free. She heard fuzzy hoof steps coming toward her.

"Ah you're awake, I'm glad." Zara realized it was Whiplash's voice. Her ears folded down immediately when she spotted the voice.

"I hope you're not tired, it would be very disappointing." Her whole body started to fill to the brim of anger, hate, and vulgar for the bastard. She also felt a bit of sadness, he had beaten her and he had somehow changed, he seemed to be a bit softer, more caring about his victims.

"What the hell do you want."

"Let's not be vulgar, let's watch our language shall we?" Zara started to wonder what was happening, the last time he had whipped her, he never tried to stop her from swareing, in fact, he encouraged it.

"Okay? What do you want?" Zara didn't understand but decided to find out. Whiplash looked her straight in the eye.

"Can you do something for me?" Zara was very taken aback by the question.

"Depends on the thing." Whiplash started to sweat, he looked nervous. _Wait nervous? Is this a joke? Whiplash, the owner of many ponies, feared by all. Is nervous himself._ Zara started wonder what he was doing.

"I kinda need you, for something." Whiplash just wouldn't say what it was.

"What is it?" Zara asked annoyed, she just wanted him to get to the point.

"I need you to gather information and take a class." Zara couldn't put the pieces together, he wanted her to take a class?

"What kind of class?" Zara craned her neck away from the stallion, looking down on him { **A/N:** the slab is vertical}

"Look you just need to trust me, okay?" something in Zara suddenly snapped

"Trust you?! YOU?! You whipped me, raped me, beat me, and tried to kill me! Why on Celestia's green earth would I trust you?!"

"Listen! I just need you to be a mother!" Zara stared at him wide-eyed, Whiplash head had craned his neck back, his ears were folded back he bit his lip, he was turning beet red. He wouldn't look at her.

"A-a-a-a Mother?" Zara couldn't compute.

"Yes..."Whiplash still couldn't look at her.

"I need you to be a mother whilst I run the factory." Zara thought about it. She would be away from a danger, but she would still be working for the biggest danger, Him.

"No." For once, he actually looked desperate.

"Please?" Zara definately looked at him like he lost his mind. He never said please not to anypony, not then sighed and turned around.

"Electric Shock!" Zara still didn't understand, a few moments later in came a small filly.

"Zara, meet Electric Shock, my daughter."

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	11. Chapter 10

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
**

"How much farther?" Cherry Swirl said through her tissue she was levitating with her magic, it was soaked with blood.

"Just a few more minutes." Cherry scoffed and tilted her head back with the tissue.

"Ow, you punched really hard on the snout." Cherry sated

"I'm sorry." Paisley said, not caring.

"No you aren't."Cherry retorted with a bit of a giggle.

Paisley recognized the sarcasim and started to giggle herself.

"Hehe, funny. Oh, we're close."Paisley lead the group and walked on and on. Cherry and Java walked on and on. Javakept on going without complaint, but Cherry just didn't cope with it, after hours of walking, when they spotted the factory and it started to get bigger and bigger, taller and taller, Cherry sighed mentally, she almost forgot to keep levitating the tissue up to her snout. Paisley started to see the entrance and stopped ten feet away, in the same alleyway she brought Zara to. Cherry and Java bumped into her.

"Oof. Hey, what's up? I thought we were going to the warehouse." Java said impatiantly , she trotted ahead a foot before Paisley grabbed her tail and pulled her back to where she was. Paisley covered her snout.

"No, be careful. It may not look like it but there are 15 guard ponies, trained in martial arts. You better think twice about going in that entrance without help or just plain skill." Paisley whispered and started to them to the air vents. When they got to the top Paisley saw the entrance was already open previously by somepony. (Zara!)

"Okay, since somepony has already been here, we should be careful and quiet.I'll go first, Java you come after me, then Cherry, you're last. If anything bad really happens. You gallop, you gallop harder than ever before and get help. Got it? No matter what happens, when I tell you to gallop, you gallop." Cherry looked frightened but understood.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

"I really bucking hate air vents, as if a smaller vent is better for vent repair." Paisley said practically squeezing through the air vents.

"Well, this is for a go-" Paisley and Java and Cherry fell out of the air vent. Paisley grabbed them both by the collar and spread her wings and glided down to the linoleum floor. Paisley set them down.

"Are you okay?" Paisley whispered. Java and Cherry shook their heads and bodies for dust and nodded yes. Paisley lead the over to the barrels over looking the metal slab with Zara on it.

"Zar-" Java and Paisley covered her snout before she could yell or call out to Zara any longer.

"What the hell are you doing?" Java asked her sister.

"I don't know. I just need to get her attention." Cherry whispered back

"Will both of you be quiet? Zara and Whiplash are talking." Paisley whispered harshly.

They overheard the conversation.

"Electric Shock!" They jumped at his yelling, they saw the confusion on Zara's face. They followed the gaze to a door way. In the door way they saw a filly with a green mane and tail, a blue coat and violet eyes, This filly had a pair of teal glasses on her snout. The filly walked over to Whiplash and Whiplash hugged her.

"Zara meet Electric Shock, my daughter." Zara, Cherry Swirl, Java Bean and Paisley had their jaw hanging.

"Your what?!" Zara tried to fit the pieces together but couldn't

"My Daughter, I thought I made that pretty clear." Whiplash was confused

"Since when do you have a daughter? You know what? I don't wanna know. Electric Shock or whatever your name is, gallop, gallop far away from here."

The filly just stood there and looked to her father. Whiplash blushed and hugged his daughter one last time before he sent her off.

"So let me get this straight. You have a daughter, you of all ponies, the very last pony I expected to have kids. And you want me to play nanny while you torture other ponies and whip them 'into shape'?" Zara yelled trying to cope with all of this.

"Yes." He replied stoically.

"No, not in a million-" She tried to finish but she was interrupted

"Please? Here, I want my filly to live in the best life, and that means giving up who I am. You'll understand once you have foals of your own. I am making a shampoo factory. No more metals, no more trafficking in expensive metals. From now on it's organic fluids, and natural oils to clean coats, manes, and tails."

Zara raised an eyebrow. This didn't sound like her boss at all. But I she wanted to know more, she had to work for the biggest danger in the factory.

"If I agree to nanny Electric Shock, you'll keep ponies as far away from harm as you possibly can?"

"I promise." He bowed before the mare. He hoped with all his heart she would agree.

"Okay, When do I start?"

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	12. Chapter 11

_I don't own MLP:FiM Sorry I've been procrastinating this story, but school's out and a new chapter will come out soon_

 _Also, I would like it if there were some more reviews, I'd like to hear from all my readers_

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
**

Zara heard clicking noises and turned her neck to see ponies undoing her straps

"You start now. But first let me give you some pointers, Electric Shock likes only water, she won't go to sleep without a bedtime story, she can't eat hay at the moment, don't let her near any of the inventions because she'll find a way to turn it on. And above all whatever you do, don't stare at her, unless she wants to be seen , she'll go into a tantrum if you look at her for too long without saying a word or blinking. Got it?" Whiplash stated walking to the door way with the filly inside. Whiplash grabbed his daughter and hugged her.

"I swear, if you mess this up, you'll wish you were dead." Zara folded her ears down and smiled a huge fake smile and hugged Electric Shock, she zapped herself.

"Ow!" Whiplash smiled, he looked to his daughter.

"Why do you think I named her _Electric Shock_?" Zara looked to her new-old boss. She fake laughed and looked between her boss and Electric. She remembered she can't be looked at for too long. Whiplash chuckled and walked away, the factory would open at 5:30 A.M., it was 5:18. She looked back to her client, she made sure blinked six times per minute.

" _So,_ I was thinking we could tour the factory, what do you think?" Electric Shock just looked straight ahead.

"Will daddy hurt anypony?" the voice was wavering, a voice that was soft, scared and about to cry. Zara couldn't hold back the tears she bent down to Shock's height, and looked her in the eye, blinked and looked down from time to time.

"No, nonononono. He won't hurt anypony, I promise."

"You said he would, to run far away from here." Shock's eyes filled with tears. She started to cry. Zara felt really bad and hugged her. Zara felt an electric shock pluse through her body. _Guess I know why she's called Electric Shock,_ Zara thought. Suddenly there was sounds of hooves against the linoleum. She carefully looked around the corner, she got her hoof ready, and _Wham!_ Paisley's beak was bleeding and all crumpled up.

"OW! That frickin' hurt. What the-" She looked to her puncher, and she had a look of both anger and relief.

"Zara I'm so buc-" Paisley almost cussed but Zara stopped her.

"Shhhhh!" Zara nodded her head to the filly behind her. Cherry went over to hug the filly and make sure she was okay. Cherry too felt a zap go through her body.

"ow." Cherry looked at her and looked back to Zara.

"We got the filly, we got you back, anypony else?" Java asked. Zara shook her head no and stood near the filly.

"Alright let's go before Whiplash comes back." The sisters and the griffin nodded and started to walk back to the air vent. Zara didn't even budge. Java first noticed the non-presence of the ponies.

"Come on, let's go. Whiplash will be here any minute." Zara looked back at the filly.

"No." Paisley cut in on the conversation.

"What did you say?" Paisley started walking to Zara at a fast pace.

"I said no. I have to stay here and look after Electric Shock." Paisley stopped right in front of Zara looking absolutely confused.

"Why can't we take her with us,save her from her family?"

"Because I promised to look after her, not fillykanp her from her own family."

"Zara if I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to stay, why? Is it somepony?" Zara only looked down sheepishly with a blush on here face and her ears folded down. Paisley didn't want to believe it but Zara wanted to stay.

"No, it's not romantic love it's a sisterly love, I need to take care of Electric shock here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ughh. What kind of factory is it?"

"Shampoo factory."

"Alright, Cherry Swirl, Java Bean we're gonna work in a shampoo factory, but I still think it's a _sham_ poo." Zara just rolled her eyes and smiled. All they had to do now was to assign work to them and get the proper paperwork. Zara and the rest went to Whiplash to ask his permission.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. You'll be distracted. You need to have all attention on my Electric Shock."

"They won't be a distraction, they'll only talk to me on breaks. Please?" Zara made a puppy eye look

"No."

"Okay, I won't look after Electric Shock if you don't hire them as workers." Whiplash's eyes went to the size of dinner plates and his pupils shrank to a pin point. He whipped his head back to her and walked up to her they had a stare down , neither of them moved, they just stood their ground. They didn't know how long they would be there.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

"Give up?"

"Never."

"So, what do you say? Gonna let my friends work here, or am I just gonna walk away?"

"I'd say you're bluffin'."

"But?"

"Judging by the fact you look dead serious, you probably are." Whiplash was defeated, he signed the paper work and now he had new willing workers. Java was in charge of getting the nuts and oils for the shampoo. Cherry was in charge of the smell department. Paisley was one of the high flying stirrers, to stir the shampoo and keep it nice and wet. They worked like this for months. There wasn't a casualty or a torture when something went wrong or a mistake happened, just a scolding. But that didn't last long. Because there was one night where Whiplash got drunk and had a hangover the next day. That same day, they all heard something that scared them half to death. Something they were promised not to hear.

A whip cracking.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	13. Chapter 12

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

 _Also, I would like it if there were some more reviews, I'd like to hear from all my readers_

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
**

They all heard it, they all did Java Bean, Cherry Swirl, Paisley, Zara, even poor little Electric Shock, they all heard the whip cracking the silence in the air of the factory. They all heard the yelling that came with the whip.

"We dooon't ever doo misssstakessssss." He was slurring his words

"I-i'm sorry, sir." A frightened pony ,who forgot to turn off the A/C at night leaving the factory freezing, was on the floor crying.

"Ssssssssorry isssn't gooodd enoughhhhh." Whiplash was drunk off his flank. He was delusional, but he still had a grip on things, especially his whip. He raised his wing holding the whip and brought it down fast. but it didn't strike the pony on the floor, instead it struck Zara. Zara had run into the whip's path, saving the pony. Zara felt the same sting she felt about a year ago, it wasn't different, it didn't change and it certainly didn't feel like it had to be careful around it's daughter. Zara didn't budge she just stood her ground when the whip hit her back. The pony behind her was dragged out of the scene by the sisters Java and Cherry.

"Get-ge-getoutta theway." Zara barely understood his slurred speech, but did understand it.

"No." He whipped her again, but once he missed and hit a cooler for a factory part and water spilled on the floor. Electric Shock tried to back up from the water, in fact she ran to the upstairs office where she could still see the scene her father made. Soon Whiplash lost his balance completely and passed out, right there, in front of his workers. Everypony looked between each other and their passed out boss. Zara and Paisley took his front legs while the sisters went and got a first-aid kit and followed the gryphon and zebra. Cherry was halfway up the stairs when she realized the ponies below, awaiting orders and just staring at the scene.

"Go on, go on now. Let's not make a fuss. Haven't you seen a drunk pony before?" She dismissed them with her hoof and went back to climbing the stairs to the upstairs office. Once Zara and Paisley got into the office they just dropped his body and sat on the couch. Cherry used a first-aid kit on Zara while Java took care of Whiplash.

"Why do you think he suddenly started to drink again? He was doing so well."

"I don't know, but he must have tried to not drink, he was forced to drink the alcohol." Paisley said.

"What makes you say that Paisley?" Java's head cocked towards Paisley's direction.

"Because of his bruises on his hooves and wings." Java went back to examining the body, he had bruises on his hooves and wings like Paisley said, they had the pattern of rope. Java deduced that he was tied up and forced to drink the amazing amounts of alcohol in his body. They decided to tie him to his bed, just in case. After tying up their boss to his bed, Zara heard a squeak behind the desk. Zara found a cowering Electric Shock.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Why are you hurting my daddy then?"

"We aren't, we promise. We just don't want him to wake up and immediately hurt anypony else." Electric Shock understood and hugged Zara.

"I love you Zara, you're the bestest mommy ever!" Zara didn't know what to do but cry and accept the hug. Whiplash could see from his bedroom the filly and Zara hugging. _I'm glad she's doing her job, that's good._ And Whiplash's eyes felt heavier and heavier until he couldn't keep them open anymore.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	14. Chapter 13

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

 _Also, I would like it if there were some more reviews, I'd like to hear from all my readers_

 ** _This is a special Father's Day chapter, be prepared for family reuniting_** _:3_

 ** _Sorry this is a bit late, but better late then never_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
**

Whiplash had gotten up early, even before the early riser that was his daughter. He hugged his groggy daughter.

"Mmm, you're up early." Electric Shock started to rub her eyes with her hooves.

"Well, go back to sleep if you need it." Whiplash nuzzled at her side and walked on. He completely woke up when he realized the water from the other day wasn't mopped up. He walked to the medical tent in the factory, he stumbled on the way there, his lunch from the other day was starting to make it's way back for a second round. He galloped to the tent and used the nearest trashcan.

"Blech!"

"Had a rough night?" Said a silky old pony's voice. Whiplash took a small break and stared at the pony. He was sure he was done, but when he stood up, the food just wanted to spill out, so back down it was.

"You have no idea. Can I just get a plum or whatever treats a hangover?"

"Sure, wait a bit." The pony walked around in the shadows, it was around 3:15 in the morning. Whiplash heard hinges squeaking open and shut, he then heard hoof steps towards him. The pony walked into the only light there was in the tent. The pony wasn't even a pony, but an old zebra.

"Thanks Zahir." The old zebra faintly smiled and looked to his employer, the zebra had a black coat and grey strips and a brown mane and tail tinted with grey hairs. His cutie mark was a red cross.

"Would you mind telling me what brings you here besides an upset stomach?" Whiplash was definitely done, he looked to the medic zebra and shuddered.

"I'm here to talk to you about your daughter." Whiplash stated sitting down.

"Oh. Is she okay?" Zahir was intrigued

"Of course she's okay, nothing has happened to her in the past few months I believe."

"Then what about my precious Zara?"

"Do you think she would forgive me for everything I've done to her?"

"If you truly mean it then yes."

"And do you think she would accept my love for her? Just a random question." The zebra's eyes went wide, this stallion hurt others, had a child who left him, and now wants true love from his daughter? Something was definitely wrong.

"That's not for me to decide. And besides, I'm not her." Zahir walked off and started to tour the factory. Whiplash caught up with him and walked around the factory. They walked past the pony who was up all night trying to fix something in the electric panel, and they walked past the huge mixers for the shampoo.

"Can you come with me? I need to do something in my office but I don't feel all that well." Zahir cared for the health of everypony, even the ponies who separated him from his family. He just sighed and walked behind his employer. It was almost 5:19 in the morning, around this time Zara has gotten up and started to give Electric Shock her breakfast oats.

"Where's your father? I don't recall him getting up." Zara said groggily.

"He got up really early this morning, I don't know why. He seemed a bit weary of himself going out." Electric Shock explained, Zara just nodded it off as just a weird thing he must do in the morning. She thought about her schedule today.

 _Okay, so today I have to feed Shock, Wake up the sisters and Paisley, take a walk with Shock 'till she's tired, do whatever she wants 'till lunch, eat lunch with the sisters, Paisley and Shock, do whatever untill dinner, eat dinner then get Shock to bed, stay awake untill Electric Shock actually falls asleep. Check on the feeding of Shock._

Zara sighed mentally, what had she gotten herself this was just revenge, for her parents. Then it turned into a babysitting job, now it was about being a step-mother for her sadistic boss, but she now thought she might actually develop weird feelings for the stallion. Zara didn't actually love him, but she was starting to get dangerously close to the possibility. Zara realized she might have feelings for her boss when she had a stare down with him.

* * *

 _A few months ago..._

"Give up?"

"Never." Whiplash was determined for her to just work for him, but he knew he wouldn't get a nanny without a fight. He stared at her, he explored her face, her stripes on her face, the brown bangs falling over her eyes a little, and those mint teal eyes staring back at him.

"So, what do you say? Gonna let my friends work here, or am I gonna walk away?" Zara raised an eyebrow. She was staring at the features of her weirdly handsome boss, his dark emerald green eyes, his brown face, his black buzz cut keeping his mane out of his eyes.

"I'd say you're bluffin'." Whiplash was starting to get weak from staring at his lovely could-be nanny.

"But?" Zara knew she was winning, she was even more happy than she was at staring at the stallion. She knew he would give into her demands, he was just too desperate.

* * *

Zara looked to the filly in front of her, Electric ate her oats and played with her glasses. Zara quickly looked away and got up and started to walk to the other side of the office to the door. But before she touched the handle, no before she even got close to the door, it swung open, there stood Whiplash. Zara swore she felt a surge of hapiness to see him. Before she could react to anything, Shock got up and galloped to her father, she hugged him with full force, which wasn't much, but she accidentally zapped him with electricity. Whiplash looked up from her daughter and saw Zara. He smiled.

"Zara, I got a present for you." Zara had a look of surprise she knew he didn't just give anything to anypony. Whiplash moved to the side, and there stood Zahir, Zara's father. They only needed a second before they recognized each other.

"Dad?" Zara whispered, almost crying.

"Zara?" Zahir said crying tears of joy. Zara galloped to him and hugged him she was just so happy.

"So do you like it?" Whiplash looked to him and broke the hug, she got close to the stallion. She started crying tears of joy and smiled.

"I LOVE it!" Zara hugged Whiplash and felt so happy she didn't even realized she was close to her boss, and not just close but hugging him.

Zahir chuckled and watched his daughter, Zara blushed and pulled away, even Whiplash was blushing.

 _Yeah, I might love him, maybe._ Zara thought.

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	15. Chapter 14

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

 _Also, I would like it if there were some more reviews, I'd like to hear from all my readers_

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
**

Electric Shock knew her father and Zara had something going on, it was obviously there but they didn't see it, or they denied it. Shock decided to go for a walk. It was a week after Zara was reunited with her father. Electric walked though the factory, past the med-tent, through the stirring hall, and ran through the packaging unit. Electric Shock found the sleeping quarters for the ponies who couldn't keep a home to save their lives. Electric Shock tip-hoofed throught the sleeping bodies, it was almost 5:10 so they needed to wake up. Electric Shock found the sisters and Paisley, she decided to prey on Java Bean. Electric Shock carefully concentrated on her target and how much she would shock her victim, she put her hoof to Java's face and

 _zapp!_

"Ahh! What the hay is going on!" Java Bean looked around and saw a small filly looking to her. Electric Shock smiled and bucked her hind legs in the air happily.

"*giggle* Time to get up everypony!" Electric Shock was met with moans and complaining. Electric Shock went into a rage, there was still water on the floor.

"I..said..getup...NOW!" There were electric currents going through the small puddles on the floor. All over you could hear the yelps of the ponies who were electrocuted. Some ponies sloppily got dressed and ran as fast as they could to their stations to avoid electricity. Whiplash was asleep, at least he was until he was awoken by the screams and yelps of ponies early in the morning. he got up reluctantly himself and walked to his window overlooking the factory. He saw electric currents travel throughout the factory and he saw a serious Zara glide down to Electric Shock. Zara touched Electric Shock's shoulder, the filly turned around and looked to her could be mother, Electric Shock calmed down and started to cry, she hugged Zara and cried into her shoulder. Zara and Electric Shock stayed in that position for a while. After a bit Zara took the filly up to the office. Whiplash opened the door and sighed when he saw his daughter's eyes all puffy and Zara was looking for sympathy.

"Well come in." Whiplash turned to the side to let the mare and filly in. Zara grabbed Electric's shoulder and dragged her into the office. Zara was very upset, she looked absolutly 1000% serious.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Zara questioned worried. Electric Shock nodded her head.

"Okay" Zara sighed and then her personality took a complete 180 turn," What the hay was that? I thought you had this under control!"Zara yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at her! She's just a filly how is she supposed to control it at this-" Whiplash said defending his daughter

"I was talking to you Whiplash." Zara interrupted

"What?"Whiplash was completely confused

"What the hay? I thought you had this under control, she almost killed ponies." Zara argued

"I'm sorry, I thought she had it under control."

"No, apparently not. I thought you'd trained her on concentration!"

"Neither of you taught me concentration nor focus, That was Grandpa Zahir." Electric Shock explained. At that particular moment Zahir chose the wrong time to walk in the room.

"Good morni-" Zahir unsuspectingly greeting them.

"Don't 'good morning' us! You didn't check if her powers were in control!" Zara said to her father

"Of course I did, it was perfectly tame." Zahir reconciled

"Her emotions. Is that was caused them?" Zara sighed

"Most likely."

"You need to keep your emotions in check." Zara scolded the filly

"Hey! Don't order her around." Whiplash subconsciously grabbed his whip

"I need her to keep in mind that she needs to control her emotions."

"That doesn't mean you should order her around!" Whiplash couldn't help it and whipped Zara once on the spot. He then proceeded to shut himself from others in his room. Zara got up and tried to take Electric Shock into her hooves and they would walk to the med-tent. But Electric Shock had already walked out of the room. Electric Shock marched around the factory upset, her emotions were getting the better of her and she knew that. She was trying to keep away from the water and metal but she couldn't, it was everywhere. She finally stopped in the control room where everything started. She then proceeded to cry a lot, releasing energy. All that energy traveled through the water and traveled to a pony who was working on a electrical fuse box to the factory.

"Oh bugger. This fuse is just plain stubborn." This pony had a scar on it's cheek from the whip he had after forgetting and leaving the lights on. The pony then felt a small electric pulse. He thought it was because of the Electric fuse box, but then it started to get more and more present making it painful. Soon the pain became more unbearable. The pony was still holding onto the electric wires, the current then traveled to the wires, the wires then started to smoke, the current traveled through the wires and up to the backup oil used for when the machines breakdown, the oil caught fire and traveled through the pipes, and back to the electric box, the oil came out and dripped down to the floor. The burning oil traveled faster through the water on the floor. The fire spread quickly, Zara noticed it and went to try and put it out. Flashes from her past came back to her.

 _Not Again! I can't go through this again!_

* * *

 _I hope you like it, more coming soon. Please review._


	16. Chapter 15: Final Chapter

_I don't own MLP:FiM_

 ** _Alas, This story is drawing to a close, the trilogy has just begun, the next story is going to be a bit different than this one, so I hope you're up for a little bit of romance, but it's only for the one story._**

 ** _Enough with announcements! Time to get on with the story_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
**

The fire spread throughout the factory. Ponies everywhere were trying to fix it but the flames just grew larger and larger, everypony scrambled for the exit but it was no use for the unicorns and earth ponies who couldn't fly. Needless to say, the pegasi didn't lift a hoof to help the others, they just flew and flew. Paisley flew above the flames looking for her friends, Paisley spotted Cherry Swirl holding onto two ponies, she went in for a landing.

"Cherry! What are you doing!"

"I'm Teleporting the other ponies to the outside!"

"You can do that?!"

"Yes! Now stand back!" Cherry's horn hummed and there was a flash of Purple and they were was in awe for only, about 5 seconds before she almost got crushed by a flaming mixer part. Paisley grabbed three ponies and started to fly out of the factory. Then Cherry came back and grabbed another two ponies. Java helped too, she defended the ponies and gave them time to escape by fending off the flames with her orange magic. The trio got the ponies outta there and went outside themselves. Paisley was the last out. She looked out at the field of ponies.

"Where's Whiplash? Electric Shock? Zara!" Paisley raced into the factory the flames had overtaken almost everything. She broke into the office window, She thought it would be the first place to look. While in the office she heard sniffling behind the desk. Paisley spotted the child, her expression turned serious and grabbed a crying Electric Shock. Paisley broke the door down and they started flying, Paisley's goal was to fly to safety in the hole in the roof, she had to make sharp turns and stops but they weren't dead yet. They were flying out through the hole in the roof when Whiplash bumped into them. Paisley dropped the filly and dropped a few feet herself but regained balance. Whiplash dive bombed into the flames. Electric Shock screamed and was caught a few feet in the fire, both Electric Shock and Whiplash were singed by the flames.

"Are you okay?!" Whiplash yelled over the flames crackling and all the sounds of the city outside. The filly nodded and hugged her father. When Paisley regained her balance she saw Zara trying to fly, she was holding onto her father who was coughing blood out.

"Are you gonna be okay? Daddy!" Zara screamed

"Leave me, I'm not worth it." Zahir stated simply, Zara started crying and the flames grew larger and larger. But the flames only grew larger around them.

"Somepony! Anypony! HELP ME!" Paisley soon spotted them and went in for a landing.

"Paisley!"

"Yes! Grab on!" Zara held onto her father and her best friend. Paisley barely kept her balance flying but she had to, her life and her friend's life depended on it. Whiplash stopped just on the inside of the hole, he looked to his daughter then to the flames, he found a place, a high beam overlooking a catwalk that was high and away from the flames.

"You just stay here, all right?" Electric then flew to the unsuspecting gryphon and bumped into her, causing her to drop Zara and Zahir onto the catwalk. Paisley didn't spin out this time, she only flew straight to the beam that Electric Shock was on, she landed right before her.

"Get on! They'll be fine!" Electric Shock started to cry and the energy traveled through the metal beam

"No!" Paisley slightly hovered and looked down. She saw the electricity enclose the beam.

 _Did she start the fire?!_ Paisley noticed that Electric Shock was staring at something below, the electricity stopped and she landed on the beam again. They looked to the scene below them. Whiplash held his whip in one wing and he looked up to them, a look of terror on his face.

* * *

Whiplash bumped into Paisley a second time and followed the two zebras down to the catwalk. Whiplash didn't save them from the fall, he just landed on the catwalk. He walked to them. Zara lied on the catwalk guarding her father, clinging to him for dear life. Whiplash pried Zahir from her hooves and held his whip with a tight grip in the air.

"You did this, this is all your fault!" Whiplash let go of the old zebra and whipped him, but when he hit the flesh he felt something closer hit the whip. Zara had gotten in the way of the whip. Whiplash didn't seem to care, he just whipped her, and whipped her, and whipped her. Zara couldn't stand it and fell to the 'floor'. Whiplash then stepped over her and went on to whip Zahir. Zahir, being the old zebra he was opened and welcomed his fate with open hooves. Once, twice, three times, four times, and the final fifth time of being whipped Zahir opened his eyes and saw a bright white light.

Zahir then checked his body, only scars, he looked much younger, like he did in his glory days. He looked around, he saw nothing but white until he saw another zebra. It was a female zebra who had a black mane and tail, she had a cream coat and minimal black stripes, she had mint-teal eyes. Zahir started to cry uncontrollably. He then galloped to his wife.

"Zaire" Zahir whispered and fell to the 'floor' crying and blood went everywhere. Zara cried herself but not tears of joy. Zara looked up and ceased her crying, Whiplash followed her gaze and saw the gryphon and filly staring down at them. Whiplash looked to the body, to Zara, to Electric Shock. He then looked to himself, his wing started to feel numb and he lowered the whip. Whiplash walked over to Zara and whispered into her ear.

"Take care of her for me." He then went to the railing and jumped. Whiplash jumped into the flames. Whiplash committed suicide. Whiplash was dead.

* * *

Zara was in such a state of shock she passed out. Paisley acted quickly, and grabbed Electric Shock and Zara. She flew them both out of the factory and onto the streets that were swarmed with reporter ponies, firefighter ponies and first-aid ponies. There were residents from all over Manehattan who saw the factory go up in smoke. Iron Will was among the ponies and walked to his life long friend, Zara. Paisley gave Zara to Iron Will knowing he wouldn't hurt her, they had been best friends forever, since the last factory and the breakout of some of the residents of the old factory. Electric Shock was set down on the street and she stared at Paisley.

 _You were my friend! You coulda stopped it! My daddy could've still be alive if you didn't stay with me! I was perfectly fine on my own! It's not like I needed any friends now!_ Electric Shock started to cry, Paisley tried to console her, but she just ran away. Who knows where she ran off too. Iron Will tapped on Paisley's shoulder. Paisley turned around.

"Zara! Are you hurt?! Is there something wrong?!" Paisley overloaded Zara with questions.

"Where's Electric Shock?"

"She ran off in the direction of Neighagra Falls."

"That's too far for a filly! We have to follow he-" Zara felt stings and pain from the wounds Whiplash made.

"You can't go after her now, you're badly injured. We just have to hope she doesn't die on the way there." Paisley stated hugging Zara before she was taken by an ambulance cart. Cherry and Java and Paisley followed and so did the majority of the ponies there. The reporters were insistent on getting stories and they did because the sisters, Paisley, and Zara only said the truth and nothing more. It was days before the princesses caught wind of it. They put Cherry Swirl, Java Bean, Paisley, and Zara under the royal protection of the royal guard.

Nothing looked better for the sisters or for the friends. Months passed and nothing happened. They were free to live normal lives. They all lived in the same apartment building and ran the cafe together. It became one of the most popular places in all of Manehattan.

But no matter how much praise they got, no matter how rich they could've gotten, no matter how long they could've stayed away from all the fame and fortune...

Nothing would ever be the same again

* * *

 ** _Zara, Cherry Swirl, Paisley and Java Bean sure have come a long way since the beginning of the story huh? Well I'll be making the next part in the factory series which is to be called_** _'An Iron Love' **Thanks for reading! I'll be back with more, but for now... See ya!**_


End file.
